1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vessel for containing and dispensing liquid in combination with a receptacle for holding a tobacco product like a cigar and, more particularly, for a humidification and control device for use in maintaining the freshness of the cigar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigar smoking has become increasingly more popular over the past several years, with cigar production and sales continuing to escalate at an accelerated pace. Cigars are enjoyed in a variety of ways, including after a meal, with coffee, and especially with an alcoholic beverage such as wine, liquor, or an aperitif. Traditionally, liquor and other spirits have often been marketed in their own uniquely packaged containers. Some brands use specially designed containers, typically glass bottles, that may vary in size and shape to enhance product identity by distinguishing one product from another. Examples of these are the Chevas Regal, Crown Royal and Jack Daniels brands.
Cigars, like alcoholic beverages, have always been sold and distributed as an entirely separate product, either as an individual item or in boxes, for example, of 20 or 25 cigars. Individual cigars are often packaged in cellophane wrappers or in metal tubes to keep in their freshness and preserve their quality. The tubes usually bear the name of the cigar brand, including a logo, and some additional interesting and attractive graphics to give the container a more unique appearance. The same applies to cigar boxes and similar types of containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,868 issued to Soyak and Bogosian on Mar. 16, 1999 (the “'868 patent) teaches a device that provides the means to package certain alcoholic beverages and cigar products together in a single container, and the means to store and keep the cigar fresh in a humidified environment within a separate and secure vessel inside the container. Despite the advancement in the art disclosed and claimed in the '868 patent, problems persist in maintaining the freshness and integrity of the tobacco product over extended periods. One example regards the difficulty in maintaining an airtight seal over the opening of the receptacle formed within the bottom of the bottle. Also, there are issues with the long-term capability of the humidification source. Still another problem regards the difficulty in holding the tobacco product, in this example, a cigar, securely within the receptacle to preclude damage when jostled excessively during transit. These and other problems in the prior art demand the need for improvements, which are addressed by the present invention.
Thus, the present invention provides the means to improve and sustain the humidification of the tobacco product held within the receptacle of the liquid containing vessel, in our example, a bottle containing an alcoholic beverage and the tobacco product, a cigar, the means to better secure the product within the receptacle to avoid damage, which can be costly if the product is an expensive premium cigar, and the means to improve the airtight condition of the seal over the opening at the base of the receptacle to ensure the integrity and freshness of the product inside.